Xanatos
by Platinum Dragoness
Summary: Jaeger leaves.


**Xanatos**

Disclaimer: I don't own Valkyria Chronicles  
Pairing or Character(s): Jaeger/everyone  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I swear, I would have noticed.  
Warnings: Anime-verse, the only thing for which I am sorry, het and slash, mild sexuality and promiscuity

"_Did you know you're so beautiful  
On the edge of summer  
That years from now  
I'll cry to remember_"

—Vienna Teng, "Daughter"

"Anyone who stand in my way will not be tolerated. Not even you."

Jaeger stepped away from him, even though standing between his chair and the viewport hadn't ever technically been in his way. "I can't hold with what you're doing anyway. Not with what happened to Selvaria. I'm leaving, Maximilian."

"Anyone who goes against me." Maximilian suddenly had a pistol leveled at him. He could shoot him first, of course. He'd always been faster, stronger, the better general, the more likable man.

Jaeger turned his back to him, opened the door.

_Bang!_

mmmmmmmmmmmmm

They had the air of nobility about them naturally, a casual arrogance with the class and power to back it up. Her chilly beauty and his dashingly handsome looks, if he did say so himself, drew all eyes in the room, which wasn't the best of things for people trying to be incognito.

It was a farce of a disguise though, two of the Empire's highest ranking commanders in Gallia. It wasn't as though the palace diplomats and guards didn't know, but certain forms must be followed because of course the nation they were at war with couldn't have a delegation openly. Real spying abounded on both sides under true cover of darkness and disguise, but that was common, lower class.

"The princess looks like a unicorn."

Selvaria would not be led into a discussion of the failings of Gallia's nobility, not even for Borg's curly hair. "Did that soldier recognize you? She seems familiar."

"I would never forget such a pretty face and neither did she."

"What did you say to her?"

"I only whispered sweet nothings in her ear."

"Seriously."

Jaeger had not done more than let his lips linger on her hand, yet, but he was being serious. "You doubt me, my lady? I am wounded. She already knew me for who I am and it's not as though we have deep nefarious plans here for me to give away."

"Did any of the other soldiers notice you?"

"I might have stolen a few kisses from her golden eyed companion." Woman, man, it made no difference to him. The world was his harem.

"Noticed you where you are from, made a commotion," she said with just a hint of irritation.

"Were there a commotion, you would have heard it. Now, I believe good old Princess Narwhal is pleasing ill health and will soon make her exit. Until then, will you dance with me, my lovely wife?"

Selvaria took his hand, possibly believing this was a necessary part of the cover. He directed her other hand to his shoulder and then slid his around her slender waist. They danced.

mmmmmmmmmm

Selvaria was still sparking after the use of her Valyria power, but it was wild blasts of her aura spiking out unevenly and at random as she tried to get it back into constraints.

"Report to me when you have regained control." That was the only message Maximilian sent and not in person. Selvaria stood outside the temporary base and put new furrows in the ground that would see no plowing or planting this year.

Jaeger sauntered from _Lupus_ to her after his tank arrived. Hardly any other direction he could have gone out here, but to her all the same.

"You are advised to stay back that I do not hurt you while putting my powers to sleep."

He could feel the air charged as though with electrical current as he took each step closer. On a whim, he kept walking past what the other soldiers had deemed the safe zone, let energy crackle across his skin and burn at his black uniform and leave little jolts and knicks on his skin.

"Jaeger…"

He kissed her. Not a light kiss either but a real one, his tongue tracing her lips, his body pressed against hers. _…_

After a minute it was no longer her Valkyria powers heating his blood but the contours of her body clasped tightly against his. He wanted her. He wanted her moaning into his kisses, writhing under his tongue, arched and sweaty against his skin right now.

"Let's not keep Maximilian waiting," he told her.

She nodded, her Valkyria powers turned off without her even noticing, and they went to report.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

It was not that he was in love. Love was what Selvaria felt, what Karl felt, not what he felt. He was a cad, a scoundrel, after all. But for a man of such disposition he was known for his success in getting his flirting past the point of words.

"I've never known another woman who kept hold-out grenades down her shirt."

"The risk is not a concern for a Valkyria."

"I like to live dangerously."

He didn't need his eyes on Maximilian to know where he was at all times. There was a shift in the springs of his camp bed, a loss of heat on his other side even if there had been no tactile contact for awhile, Selvaria's quiet sigh.

"Selvaria."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She reached for her grenades, for the coarse black canvas of her uniform, for sword and sidearm. He thought he saw, or maybe just imagined, a slight reluctance to pull her head off his cheek, to untangle his fingers from her long pale hair.

mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jaeger was not in love. Perhaps he was in love with making love. Friend, enemy, stranger, it made no difference. He was a skilled, considerate lover and had reason to believe that assertion fuelled by more truth than vanity. He was ultimately the most tactile, hedonistic of creatures.

"I want to show you and Maximilian my hometown someday. The black forests are beautiful all year, in the pure white of the snows of winter, in the delicate bud of spring, in the cool shade from the sun of summer, in the riot of colors of autumn."

He wasn't sure where that had come from.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The wind whipped through his wild hair and scruffy beard. The top of a tank wasn't the safest place, being outside the armor defeating its purpose. He ignored the possibility of sniper shots and kept up his scouting with his own eyes.

"How can they not notice a dreadnought tank the size of a small city, sir?" asked Karl.

"Can't see the tank for the trees," he said breezily, but he knew they were visible on the horizon, were not everyone watching Selvaria and the Gallian Valkyria.

He stepped carefully around the 'insert body to begin self-destruct sequence' hole

("Why do we even have one of those?"

"The architect said it was absolutely necessary. They had one on his last project too, something called the Death Star.")

and back inside.

"The colonel will win, won't she, sir?"

"Of course she will, kid."

mmmmmmmmmmmmm

_Bang!_

A hole smoked in the upper frame of the door.

The door shut.


End file.
